Lucid dreams
by Tara-Luvs-Akamaru
Summary: His voice, his touch, his kiss, it was almost lifelike. Gaara x Naruto AU Yaoi


**Lucid Dreams…**

**Summary: His voice, his touch, his kiss, it was almost lifelike.**

**A/N: well I had a dream where I kissed this girl and I thought, hey what if it meant something. So I decided to write this! :D Gaara x Naruto AU  
For people who don't know, Lucid dreams are dreams that are lifelike and you can control it and sometimes feel stuff.**

_I walked over to the fountains. The water splashed against my pale hand and I touched the clear surface of the icy blue liquid in front of me. I gazed into the sparkly ripples as they slowly tapped against the marble frame.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
A soft voice said next to me. I looked up to see his face. He had golden blonde hair and eyes that were so blue; they made the water look dull. He flicked a coin into the fountain and as it clicked the bottom of the pool, he smiled.  
"Make a wish"  
I didn't wish for anything, I just stood and looked into his eyes. The silence surrounding us seemed to be broken as the boy smiled again, something so beautiful my heart skipped a beat. He raised his hand and touched my cheek, his touch warm and soft.  
"Do you know, you're beautiful"  
Was all he said, his expression melting into my eyes. He pulled me closer and I could feel his breath on my lips. His breath was soon replaced by his lips, pressed firm, but lightly against my own. His lips were sweet and moved against mine perfectly. When he pulled away I felt warm and fuzzy. I wanted to keep that feeling forever._

I woke feeling warm. My duvet was curled up at the end of my bed and I had lost one of my socks. It had always been like that, I was a rough sleeper. If I had a dram I'd usually wake wrapped in my sheets with the pillow on the floor, but if I didn't dream I was the most peaceful sleeper ever. Weird, I know.  
I sat up and placed my hand on my stomach. It felt tingly as I thought about my dream. It was so real; I swear I had really felt him kiss me. I had never really believed that dreams were real or meant anything but it was things like this that made me question that.

I sat at the breakfast table with Temari and Kankouro. I stirred my cereal round the bowl with my spoon. Temari looked at me  
"Something up Gaara?"  
I winced slightly as I was brought out of my thoughts.  
"Temari? Do dreams mean anything?"  
"I'm not sure… I've heard that they can sometimes be your subconscious trying to tell you something or they could just be dreams. Why'd you ask?"  
I didn't answer; I simply stood and left the table. I don't know what was wrong, Temari was probably right, it was just a dream… but what it if wasn't? The guy was in my head all day as I went about. In the shop the blue crystals reminded me of his eyes, the golden fabric in the window reminded me of his hair, the candy floss reminded me of his kiss, lingering on my lips. Soft and sweet.

I sighed softly as I opened the fridge door. I wasn't hungry but I needed food. I wished I could forget the dream playing on my mind.  
"So who's the chick?"  
I jumped at my brother's voice.  
"There isn't a 'chick', Kankouro" I replied shutting the door. He just laughed.  
"Come on Gaara! Me and Tem have both seen you acting weird, sighing and not eating! It must be love. So what's her name?"  
"There's no girl Kankouro!" I shouted a little too harshly as I ran past him to my room. Oh god! Maybe that was what my subconscious was trying to tell me. That I was gay? I shook the thought from my mind. It was just one dream, right?

I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with my pyjamas. I pulled up the sheets and closed my eyes. It was just one dream right?

_He sat by my side on the edge of a forest. We were facing each other, sat on what seemed like a picnic blanket. There was a vacant look in his eyes, as if he was sad about something. A cool wind blew over us and I shivered a little. A leaf blew over us and landed in his palm, sand then blowing over to sit in mine. I watched as the sand blew away, along with his leaf.  
"I wish we were closer"  
Was all he said as the sand and leaf blew into the distance. I reached out to touch his cheek but he stopped my hand by lacing his fingers through mine. We sat in the dead silence before he spoke again.  
"I can't stop it, I love you"  
I didn't reply to him and he hugged me. I could feel his arms wrapped tightly around me. As if to say that he wasn't going to let go. As if it would all be okay wrapped in his arms. I snuggled closer to his chest and I began to fall asleep, his hands tapping my back lightly._

I woke with my sister shaking me. "Gaara, wake up!" her voice was crackling as if she had been crying.  
"What's up?" I asked sitting up, not even thinking about my dream.  
"Remember Shikamaru from the hidden leaf? Well he's" she broke into a sob "He's in a critical condition and I really need to see him"  
Temari and Shikamaru had been dating for a while now, keeping contact any way they could. I nodded and got dressed. Thinking to my dream I remembered the leaf and the sand. Could it have meant something? Like a metaphor? The sand meaning my village and the leaf his? That could have been why he said he wished we were closer…

Temari and I ran to the leaf village. It would usually take three days on foot but with Temari as eager as she was, it took us a day and a half. I hadn't been here before, Temari didn't want me leaving the sand, but I had heard and seen pictures of Shikamaru and I knew how much he meant to my sister.  
When we arrived it was midnight. Temari got us into a hotel and I went straight to the roof. I didn't want to dream, not tonight. If this was my subconscious telling my something, I would probably find the answer here, in the hidden leaf. I looked up at the moon, letting my thoughts wonder. Imagine he is real; would he even give me a second glance?  
My back was pressed against some kind of metal board and I felt my eyes becoming heavy. I needed sleep.

_I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I could hear laughter. Not the happy kind, but the scary tormenting type. I shivered, as if I was cold. But there was no temperature here.  
"Find me, Please Gaara, Find me"  
Was said softly. Almost too softly.  
How?  
Light flashed, darkness again, I'm choking._

I woke crying. I was still on the roof and I could see the sun rising, marking the new day. I guessed it was around six am. I wanted to stay where I was, I wanted to curl up and cry. I wasn't particularly sad but I just felt like crying. I couldn't though. That voice was defiantly his. It felt so real, like I was really in that darkness. I climbed down the fire escape and in through the window of our room. Temari had left a note on the middle table  
'Gone to see Shikamaru, see yahh!'  
I took this advantage. I showered, changed and walked out. I squeezed me hands into fists as I walked down the street. I didn't recognise any of the faces I passed but that didn't matter. I had only one face set in my mind and that was his.

I had pretty much walked round the whole village by eight. The sun was now up and I was getting warm. I stopped by a waterfall and gazed into the water. I raised my hand and the water splashed against my pale hand and I touched the clear surface of the icy blue liquid in front of me. I gazed into the sparkly ripples as they slowly tapped against the rocks.  
"It's beautiful isn't it"  
I nodded, closing my eyes a little. I didn't need to look at his face, I had memorised it completely. He raised a hand and placed it on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and locked with his.  
"You know, you're beautiful"  
He tilted my chin slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was just like a dream. But better, it was real._  
_


End file.
